


cool

by QueenIsabelle



Series: happiness begins [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Modern AU, Pool Party AU, Songfic, happiness begins, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsabelle/pseuds/QueenIsabelle
Summary: Pool Party AU: When Anna and Elsa throw a back-to-school pool party, Elsa knows that nothing too scandalous will happen. There's no alcohol, no drugs, and it's the middle of the day. But when Jack Frost shows up, Elsa's plans may change. After all, how do you confront the boy who broke your heart?
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: happiness begins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617766
Kudos: 51





	cool

_i’m feeling so cool_  
_from top to the bottom, just cool_  
_every little thing that i do_  
_well, dammit, i’m feeling so cool, yeah_

* * *

Throwing parties was not something that Elsa enjoyed doing, but when Anna had begged her to host an “End of Summer Bash” at their house, complete with puppy dog eyes and a bribe of five chocolate bars, Elsa knew that she couldn’t deny her sister. And that was how Elsa found herself lying on a lounge chair near the pool as classmates and friends ran around the backyard, laughing and having a great time. Elsa saw Anna talking excitedly to Kristoff, one of her friends who had only moved to Burgess last year and who Anna definitely had a crush on. Elsa smirked to herself and turned her attention back to the pool. That was when she saw him.

Jack Frost stood in the middle of her family pool, tossing a beach ball around with some of his friends. The sun glinted off of his stupid silver hair, water drops glistening on the bare skin of his chest. He looked up at her then, and Elsa was immensely grateful for her sunglasses. She would die of embarrassment if he knew she’d been watching him.

Elsa stood up from her seat and headed over to the table where all of the food was laid out. Fresh fruit and treats, vegetable trays and crackers, cheeses and meats. It was perhaps a little over the top, but that was the way that Anna did everything. Elsa busied herself filling her plate with food as Rapunzel walked up to her.

“So…” her cousin drawled, an evil smirk playing on her face, “Jack Frost seems to be looking at you. Like, a lot.” Elsa fought the urge to look over her shoulder at the boy in question. Instead, she simply shrugged.

“I doubt it. You’re seeing things, Punzie,” she said. Rapunzel gave her a look.

“Oh, come on, Elsa. Do not play dumb with me. We both know you’ve had a crush on him since freshman year,” she said. Elsa glared at the brunette.

“Say it a little louder, won’t you?”

“Elsa….”

Elsa ignored her cousin’s dramatics. “I’m over him. Freshman year was a long time ago. We’re seniors now. I have college applications to think about, and classes, and a million other things. Why would I pick this year of all years to worry about a boy?”

Rapunzel seemed unconvinced. “Where’s the fun in that? Elsa, you’re seventeen, and you’ve never kissed anyone except for that game of Truth or Dare in eighth grade. Don’t you want to live a little?”

Elsa thought of lips on her neck, hands gripping her waist. A firm body above her own, her leg over his hip. His voice in her ear. She shivered and fought the blush rising to her cheeks.

“There’s plenty of time to live in college. Or after. Why does everyone act like high school is the end-all-be-all? High school sucks,” Elsa said.

“Because you get away with a lot more in high school,” Jack said in her ear. She hated that she knew it was him without even looking. Rapunzel squeaked and dropped the mini cupcake she was holding. “You should give it a rest, Punzie. No way are you gonna convince the Ice Queen to loosen up.”

Elsa did blush fiercely this time. Her nostrils flared, and she pursed her lips. “I can loosen up.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack’s eyes flashed with mischief. Her stomach swooped, thoughts flooded with the last time he’d looked at her with such challenge. 

“Prove it.”

* * *

_woke up feelin’ like a new james dean_  
_i comb my hair like an old school scene_  
_i’m feelin’ high like a late night summer of last year (yeah)_

* * *

Elsa burned. “Prove it? Really?”

“Yeah, Ice Queen,” Jack said. “Show us what you’ve got.” Elsa laughed humorlessly and shook her head.

“I don’t have to prove anything to you,” she said. Her voice was heavy with double meaning. They both knew what she was talking about, but neither would admit it.

Rapunzel decided to insert herself then. “Um, guys? What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Punz,” Jack said, his voice light once more.

“Nothing,” Elsa said as well. Rapunzel eyed them skeptically.

“Oooh-kay. Well, how about we play a game of volleyball? That’ll be fun!” she suggested. Elsa began to demur, then thought better of it. Jack wanted to see her loosen up? Fine. She would loosen up.

“That sounds perfect,” Elsa said. She gave Jack one last hard smile before turning to go find Anna. She would need all the help she could get to prove she was fun.

* * *

_standin’ there with the red dress on ya_  
_a killer queen like a young jane fonda_  
_is it me or am i just havin’ a good year?_

* * *

“Are both teams ready?” Hiccup called from the sidelines. With his prosthetic leg, he often declined from participating in sporting events and instead opted for the referee. Elsa looked at her teammates—Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, and Astrid—and nodded. Opposite her, Jack did the same. He had his friends, who were often referred to as the Guardians for reasons Elsa was unsure of, on his team. Tooth gave a friendly wave, apparently oblivious to the tension radiating between Elsa and Jack.

“Go!” Hiccup yelled. Elsa wasn’t sure that that was what was said when a volleyball game began, but she didn’t really care either. Astrid had the ball and eagerly spiked it over the net. It landed hard on the ground.

“Yes!” she cheered. 

“Point to the girls!” Hiccup said, motioning to their side.

“Tooth’s a girl, too,” Rapunzel pointed out.

Hiccup shrugged. “They’re the Guardians. And I couldn’t call you Disney because Astrid’s on your team. It was the best I could do.”

“Original, Haddock,” Astrid said, smirking.

“Are we going to stand here chatting, or are we going to play?” Jack complained. Hiccup held his hands up defensively and called the next round. It wasn’t a completely fair game, Elsa acknowledged. With Astrid, who played volleyball for the high school team, and Merida, who was insanely competitive and liked to win, the “Girls” had a bit of an unfair advantage. That didn’t mean that Elsa would admit to it, though, especially not to the white-haired prankster with the infuriating smirk.

“I’ve got it!” Anna called, spreading her hands and tapping the ball back up in the air. Elsa rushed towards it and hit it over. It barely passed the net before falling to the ground, Sandy unable to save it in time.

“Woo hoo!” Anna cheered. “Sister power!” She held her hands up above her head and placed her hip out for bumping. Elsa rolled her eyes good-naturedly and acquiesced. Anna laughed.

Much sooner than she was sure Jack would admit, the game was over with the Girls beating the Guardians by an embarrassing amount. Hiccup called the game, and everyone shook hands, laughing and talking.

“Okay, who wants to hit the pool after that?” Anna said. There were several shouts of agreement as Anna led the group, doing a cannonball into the pool. Elsa lingered at the back of the group, sticky and a little disgruntled, sweat gathered in her collarbones and the undersides of her breasts.

“God,” she said to herself, fanning her neck, “this is why I do winter sports.”

“But you look great in that swimsuit,” Jack said. Elsa jumped as she realized that he hadn’t followed the others, instead electing to stay back and watch her.

“Creep much?” she demanded.

“I would say just on you, but that doesn’t sound as cute as I’d like it to be,” he replied. Despite herself, Elsa found her lips curling up into a smile. She quickly shook it off.

“What are you doing, Jack? Haven’t you tortured me enough for one day?” Elsa began to walk towards the pool. She was slightly tempted to jump into it, partly for a quick cooldown and partly to get away from her blue-eyed stalker, but she didn’t like to swim and couldn’t bring herself to do it. A cool drink and some air conditioning would solve the heat problem just fine.

“Okay, I’d hardly call a friendly competitive game of volleyball torture,” Jack said, jogging slightly to catch up with Elsa. He gave her a winning smile. She sighed and looked away.

“I thought we agreed to leave each other alone,” Elsa said, tired of playing these games. She had more important things to worry about than sleeping with a boy and later having said boy pretend like nothing happened between them.

“Elsa,” Jack began, “that was a mistake.”

Elsa stopped. She turned to look at Jack, disbelief written on her features. “A mistake?”

“I shouldn’t have done… what I did. It was a shitty thing to do,” he said, looking at her pleadingly.

“And yet, here you are, attempting to do it again?”

“What? No, Elsa, just listen—”

She cut him off, raising her voice. “You seem a little hot, Jack. Maybe you should cool off.” Elsa raised her hands to his chest and shoved, hard. So hard that he fell back into the pool with a large splash. Unfortunately for her, he happened to grab ahold of her wrists at the same time and pulled her right along with him.

* * *

_lately, i’ve been feelin’ so cool (cool)_  
_top to the bottom, just cool (cool)_  
_every little thing that i do (do)_  
_dammit, i’m feelin’ so coo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ool_

_it’s like, ooh (ooh), maybe i should bottle my moves (moves)_  
_sell ‘em for a dollar or two (two)_  
_dammit, i’m feelin’ so coo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ool (cool)_

* * *

Elsa broke the surface of the water, the coldness of it causing goosebumps to rise up on her arms and stomach. 

“Oh my God!” She raised a hand to her face to push back the bangs that were now plastered to her forehead. 

Jack came up beside her, laughing. “That was a good one!”

“Elsa!” Anna came swimming up, looking at her in concern. “Are you alright? What was that about?” Elsa glanced at Jack, who had sobered slightly. He still grinned at her, but now it was more bashful. What had he been talking about again?

“Yeah, I’m fine. We were just messing around,” Elsa told her sister. Anna gave her a skeptical look.

“You don’t ‘mess around,’” she pointed out. Elsa shrugged and back stroked to the edge of the pool. Anna decided to let it go and swam back over to their friends, who had started a round of chicken fights. That wasn’t going to end well.

Elsa sighed as she reached the side, hoisting herself up so she was sitting on it with her feet dangling into the water. Everyone went back to what they were doing, the shock of seeing the usually composed Ice Queen lose control having worn off. Luckily for her, there was another party planned after this tonight, one with alcohol and no adult supervision whatsoever, so something crazy was bound to happen there as well. The story of how Elsa Winters shoved Jack Frost into the pool would be overshadowed by so-and-so fucking on the dance floor, or something along those lines. While Elsa thought high school was overrated, and it was, she was thankful for the certainty of students acting more like children than adults.

“Elsa?”

Elsa looked down to see that Jack had swum up to her, his arms resting on the space beside her and his head right next to her thighs. Elsa swallowed hard.

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk? Really?”

Elsa looked forwards, at her sister and her friends laughing and acting like nothing had changed. But for her, this summer, everything had changed. She sighed and turned back to the reason for everything changing.

“Fine. Let’s go inside.”

* * *

_must’ve done something right ‘cause all these_  
_lights are green, man, they look like palm trees_  
_and every time that song comes on it’s about me_

* * *

Elsa tried not to stare as Jack dried himself off with the towel she’d handed him. Little droplets of water shook from his hair travelled down his neck to his chest to his stomach to…

Elsa shook her head and focused on wringing out her hair, wiping her face off with her own towel. Once done, she wrapped the towel around her body and sat down in a kitchen chair, motioning for Jack to do the same.

“So?”

“So.” Jack didn’t elaborate. He just sat there, hands on his knees, staring at her. Elsa found her face slowly heating up, and she looked outside to distract herself.

“I thought you wanted to talk,” Elsa said. “Or are you just going to stare at me? You could do that just fine by the pool.”

“But I didn’t have as good of a vantage point,” Jack countered, smirking. Elsa ignored the flip in her stomach.

“Jack…”

“Don’t do that, Elsa,” he said, cutting her off. Elsa looked at him sharply.

“Do what?”

“Pretend like nothing happened over the summer.”

“You’re the one pretending.”

Jack winced at the venom in her voice. Elsa felt that it was justified. After all, he was the one who ignored her after they slept together. Elsa’s blood boiled thinking about the way he’d dropped her off at home after, promising to call the next day and then never doing so.

“I’m not… I wasn’t…” Jack groaned, hands coming up to rub his face. “Let me explain.”

“Then explain,” Elsa snapped. Jack just stared at her. She was about to snap again when he finally spoke.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Elsa’s heart deflated. “Sorry for what?”

“For everything.”

* * *

_oh, i feel like post malone when i get home_  
_sittin’ there, winning like it’s game of thrones_  
_and now that we’ve made it, how complicated was last year?_

* * *

For everything. Meaning it was a mistake. That he regretted kissing her and everything else. Elsa couldn’t stop the fierce blush that colored her face, partly of anger and partly of embarrassment. Here she was, two months later, still caught up in their night together, and Jack had all but forgotten about it.

Jack continued talking, oblivious to Elsa’s inner turmoil: “That’s not how I wanted us to start out. You know, I wanted to take you on a date, then date for a while. I mean, I know I have this reputation as a sort of playboy, but I really do prefer to take my time. You just looked so beautiful at the party, and I got carried away and ruined everything I had planned.”

Wait, what?

“And then the next morning,” Jack said, “I just freaked out. I realized that I wasn’t good enough for you. I mean, come on. Look at you. And look at me. You know, we just wouldn’t work out. Your social status would just… plummet, being associated with a prankster like me. I didn’t want to drag you down with me, and—”

“Wait, what?” This time, Elsa said the words aloud. Jack glanced up at her from his feet, where he had been having the majority of the conversation.

“You’re too good for me, Elsa. So I figured pretending to be this asshole who broke your heart would make it easier for you,” he told her.

Elsa paused, staring at him in disbelief for a moment.“That is such bull shit.”

“What?”

“You just decided this for me? Without bothering to ask what I wanted?”

“Well—”

“I don’t give a fuck about what people think of me. It’s high school! Who cares?”

“Elsa—”

“And you’re acting like this is some Prince and the Pauper bullshit, where I’m so far above you for some stupid reason, which is not cool at all!”

Jack didn’t even bother trying to say anything.

“As if social standing matters to me. As if I care about any of it. As if I didn’t just want to be with you!”

“You do?” Jack’s voice broke through her heated ranting, his tone and face so hopeful it was almost painful to look at. Nevertheless, Elsa was still pissed.

“Of course I do, you asshole!” Then, to cut herself off, Elsa leaned forward and pressed her mouth hard against Jack’s. He waited but a moment before winding an arm around her waist, pulling her to him, and kissing her back.

* * *

_lately, i’ve been feelin’ so cool (cool)_  
_top to the bottom, just cool (cool)_  
_every little thing that i do (do)_  
_dammit, i’m feelin’ so coo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ool_

_it’s like, ooh (ooh), maybe i should bottle my moves (moves)_  
_sell ‘em for a dollar or two (two)_  
_‘cause dammit, i’m feelin’ so coo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ool (cool)_

* * *

Elsa supposed that they probably should have gone back out to the party, having settled the matter. But she didn’t want to. Instead, she ended the harsh kiss after a couple of minutes, grabbed Jack’s hand, and pulled him up to her bedroom. It didn’t take them long to reenact the events of that night over the summer.

Now, they were lounging in her bed, Elsa’s head on Jack’s chest as he ran his fingers up and down along her spine. She delighted in the trail of goosebumps his fingertips left.

“Do you think they all know?” Elsa asked in the silence. Jack shifted slightly beneath her and sighed.

“Probably. I’m pretty sure your yelling got some attention,” he said. Elsa sat up and hit his chest.

“I was not yelling!” she exclaimed.

“You’re doing it right now.” Jack grinned. He caught her wrists as she went to hit him again and wrestled her underneath him. Elsa was torn between laughing and feeling outraged, but she couldn’t stop the giggles spilling out of her mouth. “Are you done hitting me?”

“Are you calling me abusive?” Elsa shot back. Jack leaned down to kiss her slowly and pulled away after a moment, staying close enough that their lips were inches apart.

“I just think there are better things your hands could be doing,” he murmured. Elsa’s body heated up as she laughed.

“I could say the same to you,” she said. He smirked and let his hand snake down between their bodies.

* * *

_woke up feelin’ like a new james dean_  
_comb my hair like an old school scene_  
_when i grow up, i wanna be just like me_

* * *

“Jack! I was kidding!” She caught ahold of his wrist and fixed him with a look. “I thought you said you wanted to do this differently?”

“I’m thinking of this simply as a continuation of last time.” He pressed a kiss to her jaw, then her neck, then the space where her neck met her shoulder. Elsa moaned.

“Don’t you think…” she broke off panting, “I mean, we never finished our talk downstairs.” Jack quit his ministrations, much to Elsa’s relief and dismay. How could a person be so divided inside themselves?

“What do you want to talk about?” he asked, pulling away from her. Elsa let out a soft whine and followed him, sitting up and pulling the sheet up around her chest. Jack was sitting as well, though the sheets draped around his waist tantalizingly. Elsa forced her eyes up to his face.

“I guess… I’m just a little confused,” Elsa admitted. Jack nodded and looked down.

“That’s fair. My confession downstairs wasn’t very articulate. So let me try again.” He took a deep breath then looked back up at Elsa. “I was an idiot. I thought that you didn’t want me, so I decided to ignore you for what I thought was your own good. Clearly, I was wrong. I never wanted to hurt you. All I want is to make you happy. So, if you’ll let me, I’d like to take you on a date.”

Elsa blinked. “Really?”

Jack laughed. “Really. What do you say?”

Elsa didn’t say anything, opting instead to let the sheet drop and kiss him once more.

* * *

_lately, i’ve been feelin’ so cool (cool)_  
_top to the bottom just cool (cool)_  
_every little thing that i do (do)_  
_dammit, i’m feelin’ so coo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ool_

_it’s like, ooh (ooh), maybe i should bottle my moves (moves)_  
_sell ‘em for a dollar or two (two)_  
_‘cause dammi, i’m feelin’ so coo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ool (cool)_

* * *

Finally, Elsa and Jack went back downstairs to join the others at the pool party. Most of the guests had left, wanting to go get ready for the official Back to School Bash that the Princesses—Aurora, Cinderella, and Snow—were throwing. Elsa had hoped they could just slip back into the party, unnoticed. However, their close friends were still there and smirking at them as the couple entered the deck area.

“You guys were gone an awfully long time,” Anna said knowingly. Elsa blushed and flipped off her younger sister.

“We had a lot to discuss,” Elsa said primly. Jack snorted beside her, and she elbowed him.

“Because that’s what you two were doing,” Merida drawled. “Talking.”

“We were!” Jack said, coming to Elsa’s defense. “Partly.”

Everyone burst out laughing as Elsa glared at Jack, who smiled innocently at her. She shook her head and leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to his mouth. Caught off guard, Jack kissed her back… until she pushed him backwards into the pool. 

This time, she stayed nice and dry on the deck.

* * *

_(hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_cool_


End file.
